


Promise to Love Me

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Crying, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Underage Drinking, there is no lyrics in the writing bc i hate that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Tears fall into the hollow of his cheeks and wet his chin. It’s quiet where he stands and it lets him think about what just happened.He looked past where he lives and the clothes he wears. He ignored Otabek’s criminal neighbors and the ladies who sit at the end of the street in skimpy clothes, hoping they’ll be able to eat tonight. He pretended to not hear the sounds of gunshots at night and only curled around Otabek’s side and fell back asleep. He ignored it all because he knew Otabek wouldn’t let him come if it really wasn’t safe. He thought Otabek wasn’t like that and would protect him from people who were. What a fucking idiot he was.





	Promise to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this took a bit and im coming back in a few days to edit this and add more. idk if im going to make this chaptered or a series it depends how much people like it. 
> 
> otabek does deal drug in this but i promise it's not bad boy!beka at all. just read it i promise it's kinda good.
> 
> this is heavily based off of the first half of the song cleveland, oh by little brother and im going to write an update with the second part so if you want to see where this is going, listen to that. it's a beautiful song.

The first time Yuri visited Kazakhstan, he was surprised. He really shouldn’t have been. Otabek does wear leather and drive a motorcycle, but deep down he’s soft and caring. At least around Yuri. Always making sure his sharp tongue doesn’t get him into trouble and and keeping his temper in check. 

So when they pull up to a run down apartment after a long drive, it’s not what Yuri expected. Not that he’s being judgemental. He knows what it’s like to not have money; he’s been providing for his own family since he started competing. But this place can’t be safe. Suddenly Yuri feels anxious about staying here for the next few weeks.

“Yuri, are you okay? I know this isn’t the nicest place.” He grimaces.

No shit, Yuri thinks, taking another glance at the building. It’s white, but you could never tell from the years of smoke and dirt piled up on the panelling. Some of the windows are boarded up and there are a few dangerous people lingering in the neighbouring houses doing some sketchy things, plastic baggies and money being exchanged by sly hands. 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s get my bags.” Yuri exhales and wills himself to exit the car.

On the way up a long flight of stairs, people linger in the hallways, smoking cigarettes and looking over at Yuri with disgusts. Yuri doesn’t make eye contact and pulls his designer jacket closer to himself.

When they finally reach Otabek’s door, the one across the hall opens and a guy that looks a bit older than Otabek steps into the hall. He smiles easily at Otabek and greets him in Kazakh.

“Hey, Serik.” Otabek replies in English. “This is Yuri.”

“Hello.” Yuri says, taking a good look at the other guy. He dresses in a way that’s not unlike Otabek. He has a dark shirt on with dark jeans tucked into heavy leather boots. His face is attractive and symmetrical with brown skin and thick lashes. A black ring sits in the left side of his nose.

“Hello, Yuri. How do you know our Otabek here? You don’t look like the usual guys I’ve seen hang around here.” Serik asks. Yuri looks at his friend not understanding what he means. Otabek is glaring at his neighbor, door finally unlocked and forgotten.

“Er. I figure skate as well.” Yuri admits uneasily. Does Otabek even like this guy?

“Oh, I should’ve know. You’ve got the build for it.” Serik looks Yuri up and down. Yuri does his best not to squirm.

“Come on, Yuri. Let’s get you settled.” Otabek cuts in, looking at Serik. “Goodbye, Serik.”

The other man’s grin doesn’t falter despite being obviously dismissed. “See you, Otabek. Bye, Yuri. Hope to see more of you while you’re here.”  
Yuri nods stiffly before following his friend inside.

* * *

The stay at Otabek’s is more fun that Yuri expected. They go for runs in a nearby park in the mornings which is thankfully makes Yuri feel less uneasy than the rest of the area. 

Usually in the evenings they either stay in and watch movies while discussing their potential routines for the upcoming season or they go to clubs where Yuri stays close to Otabek in the dj booth. 

There are so many times where Yuri finds himself wanting to do something about his budding feelings for Otabek. Like when they take drives on the bike and Yuri whispers jokes in his ear while he drives just to hear that musical laugh. Or when they wake up in his bed (Yuri refused to make Otabek sleep in the couch and Otabek insisted Yuri take the bed, so they compromised) with Otabek’s arm around his midsection, snoring softly in his ear. Or when they watch the sunset on the roof of his building and the strong golden rays illuminate his face and make his brown eyes all the warmer.

He wants to do something and he thinks Otabek wants to too. He wants to confess his attraction and hold him close. He wants to kiss those soft lips and that neck that is so gorgeous, but would look better with a few marks. He wants to make love with Otabek and make out sleepily till they pass out, happy and sated and in love.

They’ve been living in their own bubble for a week now and it starts to feel like a lover’s getaway. So it’s quite shocking when he wakes up alone in the queen mattress after a late afternoon nap and hears voices in the other room. 

He knows Otabek has friends. He’s mentioned them in passing and talked on the phone with a few people, laughing and chatting, while hanging out with Yuri at competitions or in St. Petersburg. He’s just never met them.

Excited to finally have his chance, he slips out from underneath the large quilt and pats quietly into the living room. He plasters a polite smile onto his face and turns the corner. 

“Thanks, Otabek. I’ve been trying to call all week. My other guy is out of town and I’m dry right now. I appreciate it.” A guy with dirty blonde hair takes a bag from Otabek’s hand and Yuri involuntarily makes a distressed noise. Two pairs of eyes flit over to him.

“Beka?” 

“Yuri, I thought you were sleeping.” Otabek looks caught and his companion looks uncomfortable.

“I’m just going to go. Bye, Otabek.” He quickly slips out the front door and takes the breath from Yuri’s lungs with him.

“Tell me what’s going on, Beka, because right now, it looks to me like you just sold that guy drugs and that can’t actually be what happened.” He demands, eyes moving from the cash in Otabek’s hand to his guilty face.

“Yuri, can I just explain? I swear—”

Yuri cuts him off, “No. You can’t.” He storms over to the chair where his jacket lays and throws it over his sleep shirt. He thinks about putting his sneakers, but decides it would take too long. He needs to leave.

“Yuri, what are you doing? It’s not safe to walk alone at night. You know that.” Panic seeps into Otabek’s tone, but Yuri’s ears have switched stations and are only picking up white noise.

“It’s not safe here either. Bye, Beka.” He spits, pushing past his friend and slamming the door behind him. He runs down the three flights, ignoring the usually hooded figures and flings himself out into the unforgiving cold.

In the light of the moon, all Yuri’s fight leaves him and he slumps against the filthy wall. Thankfully, Otabek doesn’t follow him and the few people on the streets aren’t paying attention to him.

Tears fall into the hollow of his cheeks and wet his chin. It’s quiet where he stands and it lets him think about what just happened. 

He looked past where he lives and the clothes he wears. He ignored Otabek’s criminal neighbors and the ladies who sit at the end of the street in skimpy clothes, hoping they’ll be able to eat tonight. He pretended to not hear the sounds of gunshots at night and only curled around Otabek’s side and fell back asleep. He ignored it all because he knew Otabek wouldn’t let him come if it really wasn’t safe. He thought Otabek wasn’t like that and would protect him from people who were. What a fucking idiot he was.

He sits there for what feels like an eternity before the sound of the heavy metal front door of the building opening startles him. Yuri curls into himself and hopes whoever it is doesn’t notice him.

“Yuri?” He turns back over and sees the neighbor, Serik, standing in the entryway. Yuri sniffles.

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Where is Otabek?” The genuine concern in his voice just makes a flood of tears start up again. “Oh, boy.” Serik whispers before pulling Yuri into his  
arms.

The blonde stiffens at first, but soon gives into the comfort. Serik rubs his back as he whispers comforts in Yuri’s ear. He relaxes in the embrace before something occurs to him. He pulls away swiftly.

“Did you know?” He sobs. “What he does? Did you know he sells?” 

“Keep your voice down. I know this isn’t the nicest community, but you can’t shout things like that.” Serik warns. “Yes, I knew. He only does it every now and again. He hasn’t in months as far as I know. I take it you had no idea.” 

“Of course I didn’t, you moron. He’s a world renowned figure skater and the hero of Kazakhstan. How would I fucking know he sells drugs.” Serik shushed him again, but he glares at him. “Why does he do it?”

“How would I know? That’s not my business. If I guessed though it would be for money. That’s usually why.” Serik shrugs.

Yuri lets out a frustrated groan. “That’s fucking stupid. He’s fucking stupid. Does he know how dangerous that is? What if he got caught?”

Serik sighs, “Look, you should talk to him. I don’t know much about him, but he seems like a good guy and I’m sure he has an explanation.”

“He fucking better.” Yuri growls, narrowing his eyes at Serik when he laughs.

“You’ve got some fire in you. I think we would be great friends.” Yuri rolls his eyes, but gives Serik his number when he asks and promises to keep him updated.

Sighing loudly, Yuri waves at Serik and walks up the stairs with lead feet.

He hesitates for a moment outside Otabek’s apartment before steading himself and walking in. Otabek lifts his head from its place in the palm of his hands and meets his gaze with bloodshot eyes. He stands up quickly and walks over to him, patting him down to check for injuries.

“Get off me.” Yuri nearly shouts. Otabek let’s go of him with a sound like he’s been kicked. “I’m not hurt, but you’ll be if you don’t explain.” Yuri steps around him and sits in the armchair, waiting impatiently for Otabek to begin.

The Kazakh man sighs wetly before sitting on the nearby loveseat. He chuckles without humor and runs a hand through his undercut.

“Okay. I will start at the beginning I guess.” Yuri doesn’t respond. “It started a few months after I moved here. My parents couldn’t afford their house anymore and had to get a smaller one, so I was essentially kicked out. I understood. It’s hard to pay for a six bedroom house when you only need half of them.

“It was easy to pay the bills when I was skating better and winning competitions, but eventually I stopped doing so well and the dj gigs came fewer and fewer. When I was late paying for a fourth time, my landlord offered a way to make some easy money and I took it. It was easy too. There’s not exactly a small demand for these things.

“After we started talking more frequently last year, I began to feel guilty. I knew you wouldn’t like it so I stopped. I told all my customers that I was done and sent them to other dealers I knew. I made ends meet the best I could. Told my coach I either stop paying her or I quit. She told me I was stupid and she doesn’t need my money.

“Things were okay till you came to visit. It’s hard buying groceries for two when I can barely afford to feed myself. Then, Askhat, the guy you say earlier, begged me to sell to him. You were asleep and I needed the money, I agreed. It was the last bit I had and I only did it cause I was desperate. I am so sorry you walked in and I hope you can forgive me for this. I don’t ever want you to feel unsafe with me.” Having finally finished, Otabek lets out a long breath and looks at Yuri pleadingly.

Yuri tries to process all of this, searching Otabek’s eyes for deception.

“You stopped for me. Why?” He asks.

“You want me to be honest?” Yuri just looks at him. Otabek nods. “I started falling in love with you.”

“You, what?”

Otabek sighs again and thinks for a long moment. “I think it was just before the winter olympics last year. You were turning 17 in a few days and we went to celebrate, remember? You got so trashed and you tried to walk me back because you thought I was the one that was drunk even though I hadn’t had a single drink that night. You tucked me in and then flopped down beside me. You fell asleep immediately, but I stayed up thinking about how beautiful you look. It didn’t take me to realize how completely gone I am for you.”

“You were going to quit skating for me?” Yuri looks at him in disbelief and shock. He’s never had someone so dedicated to him like that.

“God, I would do anything for you, Yura.” 

Suddenly, Yuri is on him. Their mouths meet frantically and without grace as the blonde’s legs spread over Otabek’s thighs. Yuri can’t help but smile which makes it even harder to kiss, Otabek’s lips meeting his teeth.

He pulls away and Otabek groans. “You’re really done with that? You promise?”

“Yes. If you promise me something as well.”

“Anything.” Yuri pants.

Otabek says seriously, “Promise to love me?” Yuri’s breath catches.

“Deal.”

* * *

Otabek trembles as Yuri backs him onto the mattress before straddling him. Their lips meet again and Yuri moans as Otabek’s hands meet his hips.

“Have you done this before?” Yuri whispers into his mouth.

“Yes. You?”

Yuri nods, “Yeah.” He tries to kiss Otabek again, but Otabek stops him with a confused look. “A couple guys I met at bars in St. Petersburg. They were all assholes and it never meant anything.” He elaborates.

“Then, we will make this mean something, yeah?” Otabek smiles and strokes Yuri’s soft hair. He cut it short a few months ago and though he misses the intricate braids and ponytails, Otabek thinks Yuri looks more mature like this.

“Da, you fucking sap.” Yuri smiles before he starts to nip at Otabek’s neck, distracting him.

Yuri helps him remove his shirt and discard his own before marking up his chest. Otabek is a mess underneath him and it goes straight to Yuri’s head and his cock. He sucks a bruise into Otabek’s hipbone before tugging his jeans and underwear off in one go.

Otabek gasps as Yuri immediately swallows him. Yuri take his time after that, tracing the veins with his tongue and mouthing at the head. He loves giving head and it’s even more  
arousing knowing he’s making Otabek writhe like this. Yuri moans as he gets the first taste of precum before Otabek is leaking properly.

Yuri balances himself on Otabek’s thighs as he sinks down till the head is pushing on the back of his throat. He’s pretty proud of himself because Otabek is not small in anyway. There’s still more his mouth can’t reach. He uses his palm on the base and the combination has Otabek choking and nearly spilling over. Yuri pulls off.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one who can’t breathe?” He jokes with a leer.

Otabek rolls his eyes before he flips them over. He wastes no time removing the rest of Yuri’s clothes. Yuri helps by shifting so his underwear finally slips down his thighs and his cock is released. God, he’s stunning. There’s a beautiful flush covering his face and chest and his cock is hard and pressed against his stomach, a soft pink color that turns into an angry red head.

Otabek tears his eyes away from the ethereal sight to reach over Yuri and into the night stand. He pulls back with lube and a condom in his hand.

“Are you okay with bottoming? I mean, I don’t mind either, but I would really like to fuck you.” Otabek asks while sliding his free hand up and down Yuri’s side.

Yuri whimpers, “Yeah. Yeah, fuck me please. Please fuck me, Beka. I need you.”

Otabek kisses him to shut him up before grabbing a pillow to slide beneath Yuri and prop his ass up, exposing his tight pink hole that has Otabek nearly salivating. He pops open the cap of the lube and wets his fingers. He inserts the first one slowly and Yuri cries out at the sensation, pushing down to meet chase the feeling.

It’s not long till Otabek is adding his middle and pointer finger into the tight heat of Yuri. Otabek could spend all day doing this. Yuri feels amazing inside and the sound he makes when Otabek curls his fingers is absolutely divine. Otabek feels like he’s died and ascended.

“Now, Beka. Fuck me now.” Yuri begs and Otabek doesn’t see a reason to disagree.

He’s quick to roll on the condom and position himself at Yuri’s entrance. He looks at Yuri and waits for the other boy to nod before he starts to slide in. The pair groan loudly as he slowly bottoms out.

“God, Yura. You feel like fucking heaven. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Please move.” Yuri responds breathlessly.

Otabek nods and begins a slow pace. This is definitely one of his best sexual experiences and he really wants to last. It’s not too likely though with Yuri’s ass sucking him in like he’s meant to be there. It’s not long till Otabek is thrusting faster and holding Yuri’s hip so hard that he’s sure to leave lasting bruises.

“Fuck, Beka. You’re so fucking big. I’m not going to last.” Yuri warns.

“Me too.”

Otabek is practically slamming into Yuri now, switching the angle with each move. When Yuri nearly screams, he fucks into that spot hard and fast. 

“Touch yourself, Yura. I want you to cum.” Otabek commands and a second later, Yuri’s hand is wrapped around himself. Two tugs and Yuri is clenching around him and spilling over his knuckles.

Otabek groans one last time as Yuri’s ass squeezes him tight. He nearly whites out with how hard he releases. He continues to ride out there orgasms before he pulls out and tosses the condom.

He falls to the side and pulls Yuri close. The Russian sighs as Otabek noses his neck. He’s the happiest he’s felt in months.

“I love you, Beka.”

“I love you too, Yura.” Otabek answers.

Though any other day of the year, they are 4,500 miles away from each other, they both promise themselves that no matter what, they will never let the distance catch them.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me abt yuri or music or phichit on my tumblr @rosemarigolds


End file.
